Forum:Archetype Subtypes
I Would Like To Propose A Challenge! Hello fellow card makers! I have a challenge for all of you. I am sure you all have heard of an Archetype, correct. You know, , , , , s, etc. I am also sure that you have noticed that there are monsters that are just a little bit different. Examples being the helpful s, two-faced s, calculating s and devastating s. Well with the exception of some, most Archetypes are underdeveloped like the series and there are also very few Subtype monsters out there. So my proposal: Let us make some Subtypes for these TCG/OCG Archetypes (see here for a list of TCG/OCG Archetypes) ! I would suggest one of each Subtype for a Archetype, for we have few active users. And let us not have any Subtype monsters that have already been done, like " ". I have provided some of the monsters already, which you can see below. So, on your mark, get set, GO! Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Already Done * Ancient Gear Regenerator (Union) * Ancient Gear Scrapscavenger (Tuner) * Ancient Gear Gigas (Synchro) * Volcanic Launcher (Union) * Volcanic Lancer (Gemini) * Volcanic Mortar (Tuner) * Volcanic Chainshot (Synchro) New Creations * Ancient Gear Synchron (Made before this challenge started by Chaos josh) * Ancient Gear Crusher (Made before this challenge started by Chaos josh) * Alien Parasite Arachobia 15:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) YCMW Archetypes Sorry if I'm asking this in the wrong place. Does this only apply to Konami created Archetypes, or can we make for our own Archetypes as well, for example my Weirdling monsters? Arachobia 12:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * This is for the existing TCG/OCG (what you called Konami) Archetypes, but I'd recommend you make your Achetype's Subtypes anyway. :) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ** So who does the pictures. Oooxp 01:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *** That's your job usually... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I think it would be useful if someone actually list all the known archtypes, and what is considered 'normal' for a monster in that archtype to be. For example: Wight monsters. They are, for the most part, considered "Skull Servant" monsters in the Graveyard, and are always Zombie-type, usually of a low level. And another archtype, Revived Monsters, which are undead versions of normal monsters, with the monster's original ATK, 0 DEF, and prehaps a prevision of what the monster's original powers when it was alive. Steriaca 17:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) * Or they can use the link I provided and do research like we have, or at least the link part? Actually, no. They should do research. Many other users and I have. You should get to know the TCG and OCG before you just start pouring out crap cards with no theme or point. And I mean you in a general "everyone" way. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC)